


Brat Dynamics in the 21st Century

by K9GM3



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bratting, F/F, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Open Relationships, Orgy, Sexual Roleplay, yeah it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9GM3/pseuds/K9GM3
Summary: Sometimes cat ears are more than just cat ears. Sometimes a party is an orgy waiting to happen.Today is 'sometimes' on both counts.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Brat Dynamics in the 21st Century

She finds you alone in the kitchen. You weren’t hiding—quite the opposite—but you have a good idea of what she wants to talk to you about, and you can understand why she doesn’t want to do so in front of the guests. So when you hear Edelgard clearing her throat, you turn around with your most innocent smile.

“Yes, El?”

“Why would you wear them right now? You know exactly what you’re doing to me.”

You take a moment to run your fingertips along the fur of your cat ears. Her eyes follow the motion, and you can see her tongue dart out between her lips for just a second. When she makes eye contact again, you bat your eyes at her.

“These? Oh, I just thought they’d be a cute accessory for the party. Bernie seemed to like them.”

She closes the distance, trapping you against the kitchen counter. You can’t help your sharp intake of breath, and it’s clear that she notices, but you refuse to avert your gaze. For a moment, you wonder if you can bait her into taking you right there; the thought sends a jolt of electricity down your spine. Instead, she puts her arms against the counter, further restricting your movement.

“I’m warning you, _kitten_. You’re playing with fire.”

“Hmmmmmm…” You put a finger against your lip and pretend to think it over. “Nah, sorry, not intimidated.” Darting forward, you give her a quick peck on the lips and use the moment of distraction to slip underneath her arm. Before you can escape, though, she grabs the back of your shirt and yanks you back.

“Not so fast, brat. I’ve got an announcement.” She steps in front of you and exits the kitchen, leaving you to watch her walk out. For such a short woman, she certainly commands a lot of space. Having her in _yours_ , though… delicious.

Then you hear her begin to speak.

“Friends, if I could have your attention for a moment. You’ve probably noticed the cat ears my girlfriend is wearing? Those aren’t just for looking cute. In our house, they are code for ‘please fuck me however you want’. If she has them on, that means she’s fair game.”

You peek out. A few eyes turn your way, and all of them proceed to dart up to the ears. It feels like your heart might break through your ribcage, like your cheeks might burst into flame any second. But when Edelgard turns back to you, you still meet her eyes and put on your most confident grin. She raises an eyebrow, then continues.

“So, now that our guests are all aware… tell me, kitten. Are you gonna take them off, or are you extending the invitation?”

The guests, almost collectively, hold their breath. Their eyes are all on you now. Some are surprised, some amused. Most are eager. Meeting Edelgard’s eyes last, you see that same eagerness in them—a reflection of your own, almost certainly.

You bring your hands up to the headband.

In the complete silence that surrounds you, you straighten the ears and purr.

The first response, other than exhalation, consists of laughs. A few murmurs arise throughout the room, but the only one you can understand is Dorothea, standing closest to Edelgard: “Wow, already?”

Stepping fully out of the kitchen now, you run your hand along Dorothea’s stomach as you resume mingling with the guests. People had been looking at the cat ears earlier, occasionally complimenting them, and you’d had to contain a giggle at the secret you and Edelgard were keeping. Seeing El stare, you had failed to contain that giggle more than once.

Now, though, you get to revel in everyone’s responses. In this friend group, you and they both knew that this was where the night would end up. Still, this time of anticipation, once the cards are explicitly on the table and the _how_ is revealed, is always your favourite part. The way that Marianne looks up at the ears and blushes, then tries to continue the conversation despite her flustered stammer. Mercedes looks down instead, her eyes lingering on your lips and hands even as she carries on the conversation normally, her voice unchanged. Petra, ever the sweetheart, interrupts her conversation to lean in and whisper, “You are certain?”

Moments after you nod to her, you feel a hand on your shoulder. Instinctively, you moan— _this is how it begins_ —but it’s Shamir, and the look in her eyes is, unfortunately, still one of restrained hunger.

“Alright, we all know the drill. Anyone who doesn’t want to be here for this part, you’re free to leave. No judgment. If you’re staying, be safe and be respectful. Edelgard—ah, way ahead of me, I see.” There are a few laughs in the crowd as your girlfriend carries out a large bowl filled with condoms, gloves and other barriers. Shamir looks back at you, and it takes every bit of restraint you have to let her finish the speech. “You good too? Remember the safeword?”

“Pretty sure I won’t need it, but yes, I do.”

As soon as you speak those last two words, a pair of gloved fingers slip into your mouth and press down on your tongue. “Oh, won’t need it, won’t you? Then I guess it’s no problem if we keep that mouth occupied.”

You hear movement behind you, and another pair of hands settle on your waist. Shamir takes hold of your chin, however, and keeps you from looking around. She looks over your shoulder and winks at whomever is touching you, then runs the fingers in your mouth along your teeth. You try to reach behind you, to touch the person there, but all you can determine is that she’s in a dress—before you can do any further exploration, more hands appear, one pair unseen and one belonging to Mercedes, which restrain your arms and push you to your knees.

Someone pulls your skirt up to your waist, and you hear Edelgard somewhere to your right: “Here, she likes being spanked with this.” You close your eyes in anticipation. The first two hits are careful, but after El gently points out to the wielder that she can be a little rough, the next strike of the riding crop forces a yelp out of you. Behind you, that yelp is mirrored, and you smile a little as you identify the voice.

“Too hard?” Bernadetta asks. Shamir helpfully withdraws her fingers, and you tell her no, it was just right. “Okay… so, again, right? Oh, uh, and count them!” There are a few encouraging murmurs from the people watching, and with a little more confidence, Bernie brings the crop down on your cheeks again, and again, and again.

Once your count reaches ten, she stops. There’s an excited squeal behind you, and congratulations on a job well done, but your attention is captured by Shamir tilting your head up. You open your eyes, and look upon bare legs. Someone—their dress looks like Dorothea’s—brings over a chair, and Shamir takes a seat, spreading her legs and motioning for you to come to her. The hands that had restrained you withdraw, so you crawl forward, flinching whenever someone playfully taps your reddened cheeks in passing.

When you arrive, she once again takes hold of your face. You don’t need prompting, pushing forward to kiss her thigh. She makes a humming noise and puts one of her legs over your shoulder. You can smell her arousal already; a second later, you taste it as well, and the hum transitions seamlessly to a low-pitched moan when your tongue finds her clit.

Your vision is limited, but you can see Dorothea tugging at Shamir’s leather jacket. She leans forward a bit, allowing it to slip off her shoulders, and Dorothea’s hands quickly slip underneath her white t-shirt. Shamir gives another hum, but then speaks up.

“I don’t mind the attention, but I do believe the kitten was supposed to be the centre of it…”

With a tug on your hair, she forces your gaze down again. At the same time, three pairs of hands begin to pull at your underwear. You spread your legs a little, allowing them to expose you more easily. While two gently rub your still marked cheeks, the third tests between your thighs. A moment’s pause, as if processing how wet you already are. Then she runs a finger along you, coating it in your wetness, and finds your clit. The spark it sends through your body nearly makes you lose your balance, but with so many hands on your body, you’re effortlessly held upright.

As Shamir’s grip loosens for a moment, you take a quick peek around. Right next to you, Dorothea has stepped out of her dress, and Shamir’s free hand is rubbing at the skin beneath her dick. Behind Dorothea, you can just make out the distinctive hair of Marianne and Hilda before they, as usual, retreat to a slightly more private corner of the room together. On your other side, Manuela has enlisted the help of Mercedes and Constance in unlacing her fancy, complicated dress. From the looks of it, it’s still a slow process even with those helpers.

Before you can turn fully and see who the three women behind you are, Shamir pulls—literally—your attention back to her cunt. You’re quick to put your mouth back on it, to drag your tongue across her clit, to moan her name as a finger begins to slide into you from behind.

“Even muffled, that didn’t sound right,” Hapi quips. She clearly doesn’t begrudge it, though, as a second and third finger quickly join the first. You moan out her name this time, as well as a string of obscenities. A quick tap with the riding crop puts an end to that, and you settle for pushing your hips back into her skilled touch while Shamir’s leg muscles begin to tense.

You recognise the sign, and cast your eyes upward to look at her while your tongue pushes inside. She meets your eyes for a second, then averts her head, resting it against Dorothea’s hips. The shocks hit her silently but for a brief cry, but the way she’s holding your hair is a clear demonstration of her orgasm’s intensity and duration both. While she rides it out, you direct your focus to Hapi’s fingers, to the still anonymous hands that caress your exposed skin, to the sound of Edelgard grunting in pleasure—

_Oh?_

When Shamir wordlessly gets to her feet, you do another scan of the room, looking for your girlfriend. You spot her quickly enough, standing a short distance to your right. Bernadetta is kneeling before her now, and though the back of her head blocks your view, the thrust of Edelgard’s strap-covered hips and her hands holding Bernie’s head in place gives you a pretty good idea of what’s happening. You finally get a chance to look over your shoulder as well: Hapi is indeed there, but she’s holding the riding crop and watching intently as, instead, Petra fucks you with her fingers. On Petra’s other side is Catherine, currently rolling a condom onto her strap-on. When you make eye contact, she winks and strokes it slowly.

You’re not sure if it’s that gesture, or the anticipation, or the skill of Petra’s fingers, or the atmosphere of everyone around you. It could be all of those and more. Regardless, it’s what sends you over the edge. You clutch at the chair before you, push yourself into Petra, and release a cry of pleasure. Petra doesn’t let you ride it out gently: she and Hapi grab the back of your shirt and pull you up. As Hapi’s arm wraps across your chest to hold you up, Petra pumps into you harder, faster, and with a strangled noise, you come over her hand again. Hapi’s teeth press into your ear when you regain your senses, and her whispers combined with Petra’s unrelenting touch keep forcing orgasms out of you until, finally, you put a hand on Hapi’s arm and give it three shaky taps.  
It takes a second to relay your surrender to Petra, but she withdraws her hand quickly and presses a kiss to your forehead. “Thank you for the allowance– for allowing me to do that!” You laugh, shake your head, and return the kiss on her mouth. She’s beaming when you separate, and you lean back into Hapi’s embrace.

“Thank _you_ … oh my god, that was intense.” You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Another laugh bubbles out of you, and even Hapi’s chest rocks against you as she joins in the merriment.

Suddenly, a strong pair of hands grab your ankles and pull you prone. Your eyes fly open and behold Catherine, towering above you, her strap resting on your stomach. “Don’t go thinking you’re done yet, slut. _I’m_ certainly not.”

Your first response is another moan, not unlike the one you released moments ago. But when you realise the delay in the expected fullness, and notice Catherine pointedly making eye contact, you remember to also nod at her. Her grin splits her face, and she roughly pulls your legs open before pushing into you. Your head tilts back, but is stopped from hitting the floor by Petra, who leans down to kiss you. You moan into her mouth as someone—Hapi, you’re almost sure this time—touches your clit again. It’s hard for her to keep a steady hand with the way Catherine’s rough thrusts shake your whole body, but even just the occasional touch combines wonderfully with the feeling of fullness each time Cat pulls out and plows back in.

When Petra pulls away, it doesn’t immediately register. Once it does, and you manage to focus your vision, you instead see Edelgard standing over you, her legs on either side of your head, and her strap-on jutting forward proudly from her hips. Catherine and Hapi don’t give you any quarter, determined to wring another orgasm from you. You unsteadily force out El’s name; she just smiles down at you.

“See what being a brat gets you?” She squats down, bringing the strap to your lips. You try to keep them closed, to deny her entry, but another thrust from Catherine makes that impossible. Edelgard immediately takes advantage, caressing your cheek as the toy disappears partly into your mouth. “It gets you a spot on the hard floor, coming with my cock in your mouth. Is that what you wanted? Hm, is it?” As if for emphasis, the caress turns into a slap; it’s not hard enough to really hurt, but it triggers something inside of you, and her words almost immediately come true. You clench down on Catherine’s strap while she buries it inside of you, your moans choked off by Edelgard.

Both of them rest inside of you for a while, waiting for your legs to stop twitching. Once they do, El is the first to withdraw. She kisses the spot she’d slapped and softly says, “Good job, baby; I love you,” before donning the mask of the domme once more.

“Get up. Hapi, be a dear and get us some lube?” As you stagger to your feet, Edelgard puts a possessive hand on your ass. Catherine gives it a quick slap before making her way into the crowd. You inhale sharply, then turn to El.

“You sure you’ve earned that? So far, Petra’s been the MVP. Maybe she should get to be the one behind me.” You throw an exaggerated wink over Edelgard’s shoulder at Petra, though the would-be recipient is currently having her shirt pulled over her head by Constance. It has the intended effect on El, though: she grabs the back of your neck and shoves you back onto your knees. You stare defiantly up at her, then crawl on all fours towards Dorothea and Mercedes. The two of them stand by a wall, Mercedes pinned against it as Dorothea’s fingers plunge into her. You sit up, content to watch for now, knowing that Edelgard won’t pursue you just yet.

Mercedes actually notices you first, though not before she bites down hard on Dorothea’s shoulder and must be held to keep from falling. A shudder of pleasure runs through her; then she opens her eyes, blinks away some tears and sees you on the floor. You give her a wave and a grin. In return, she gives you that serene smile of hers, once again the picture of perfect composure, despite the flush on her face and chest, or the string of pre-cum that hangs between her thigh and Dorothea’s dick.

“El’s being meannnnn…” you whine. Dorothea looks down at you as well, then at Edelgard, and grins. She leans in to whisper something to Mercedes, whose smile widens as well. The two of them each put an arm under yours, pull you up and guide you to a couch. Half of it is occupied already by Marianne, her legs over Hilda’s shoulders and her back arched high, but there’s plenty of room for Mercedes to lay down a towel, take a seat and have you straddle her. She quickly lifts your top over your head—you have to briefly take off the cat ears, and make deliberate eye contact as you put them back on for her—and takes off your bra.

Behind you, Dorothea has put on a glove. She kisses the back of your neck, drawing a convulsion out of you; then you feel the gloved palm on your ass. You quickly look over your shoulder at her. She raises an eyebrow and holds up a bottle of lube. You nod enthusiastically, your attention captured by her long, slender finger as she pours some lube on it.

Mercedes, meanwhile, has captured one of your nipples in her mouth. You turn back and stroke her hair as she toys with you, both hands massaging your thighs, moving up higher and higher. You don’t know if they specifically coordinated it, but they both probe into you at the same time. Closing your eyes, you let them explore you with their fingers. A hand grips yours and squeezes hard; when you look to the side, you see it’s Marianne, her face contorted with pleasure. You squeeze back gently and watch her thrash about with Hilda’s fingernails digging into her thighs.

“Getting her ready for me, are you?” Edelgard’s voice, behind you. You keep your face averted for a second, lest she sees your smile. Then, willing it into an expression of shock and fear, you look around.

“El? What–”

Taking in the scene behind you, your first thought is that Dorothea is an impressive multitasker. With nary a change to the pace of her fingers inside of you, she drops to her knees and slides a condom onto Edelgard’s strap with her mouth. Edelgard takes the lube from her and, after Dorothea has left a lipstick mark on the harness, pours some onto her palm and rubs it onto the toy. Dorothea gets back up to her feet, kisses that spot on your neck again, and withdraws her fingers.

“Sorry, love. I just can’t say no to Edie.”

“What? Betrayer! You can’t–” A gasp and a moan interrupt you as Mercedes, still working her touch, presses against your G-spot. In that moment, Edelgard positions herself; she takes a firm hold of your hips and slowly pushes the strap into you. You have no choice but to break character as she fills you, especially with the ministrations of Mercie and Dorothea still ongoing. When Edelgard hears her own name spilling out of you amongst the moans, she rests the toy where it is.

“You still talk too much, kitten. Dorothea, if you would?”

Three ungloved fingers walk across your cheek. You open your mouth willingly, and all three press into your mouth as the other hand takes hold of your hair and pulls your head back. Mercedes hasn’t stopped fucking you, but now Edelgard begins to thrust as well. She’s being gentle for now, giving you time to adjust, but the sense of _fullness_ is nevertheless overwhelming.

Lips touch your shoulder, first on the left side, then on the right. Looking both ways, you see that Marianne and Hilda have joined the throng of bodies surrounding you. The former forces two fingers into your mouth, alongside Dorothea’s; you open wide to accommodate her, running your tongue along them. It seems you’ve read her intentions correctly: she pulls them back out, covered in your spit, and begins to slide down your stomach, quickly finding your clit and rubbing it in small circles.

A smack on your ass offers some degree of warning before Edelgard pulls out partially, pours some more lube onto her strap, and picks up the pace. You barely catch yourself from biting down on the fingers in your mouth, instead moaning around them. Hilda—or was it Marianne on your left?—bites down on your collarbone, someone tugs on your hair, you’re so full, that spot on your neck is kissed, they’re inside you, they’re all inside you, you’re so full, the hands, the mouths, so full—

The world seems to shatter and blend together as the five of them bring you to the edge, and over it, over and over again.

By the time you can think coherently again, you’re sore and sensitive and marked all over. You know, instinctively, that it’s El who kisses the top of your head before her footsteps retreat. Mercedes remains beneath you, kissing you gently while she holds you in her arms. Sounds of pleasure still abound in the room, but for now, you’re content to just lie here and recover your wits.

A few moments pass, and Edelgard returns. You feel the absence of her strap-on when she hugs you from behind, kissing the top of your head again.

“See what being a brat gets you?” Unlike before, the smile is audible in her words. You separate your lips from Mercie’s and turn to look at your girlfriend. Sweaty strands of hair cover her forehead; you reach out to brush them away and press a kiss against it, then take off the cat ears and place them on her head instead.

“Seems to me like I need to do it more often.”


End file.
